<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Surprise at the Fuller House by UltimateVicBlake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223424">A Surprise at the Fuller House</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateVicBlake/pseuds/UltimateVicBlake'>UltimateVicBlake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fuller House (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:20:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateVicBlake/pseuds/UltimateVicBlake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramona catches Jackson and Rocki doing something naughty and decides to join in. Requested by fuller house fan 22</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jackson Fuller/Ramona Gibbler /Rocki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Surprise at the Fuller House</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the fuller's house, the family is watching tv, all except for Jackson who is studying upstairs with Rocki. Dj asks Ramona "can you go upstairs and see if Jackson and Rocki would like to take a break to come hang out with us." Ramona enters Jackson's room without knocking and sees Rocki sucking his cock in the middle of the room. The two quickly stop, Jackson, covering himself up with a pillow and Rocki covering herself with her arms and hands. Ramona lectures the two "How could you be so stupid? Why are you guys even doing this? Dj is not going to be happy when she sees this. And in our house of all places where anyone can walk in." but Rocki answers back saying "That's what makes it fun" as she takes Jackson pillow away from him smiling at Ramona.</p><p>Ramona sees Jackson cock and is surprised by how big it is. The sight alone makes Ramona feel hot and turned on. Rocki immediately takes advantage of the situation telling Ramona "Do you like what you see?" "No? No! I do not." Ramona says unconvincingly "Didn't expect your friend Jackson to be so big did ya." Rocki says trying to temp Ramona. "It's pretty big." Ramona admits blushing a little. "You want to touch it, don't you?" Rocki asks her. "Maybe a little." Ramona says. Ramona gives in to her temptations and joins in getting on her knees, stares at Jackson's huge cock for a few seconds, stroking it a little so she can feel how warm, big, and hard it is then slowly sucking on it as Rocki strips her clothes away. "Think about your lips around fuller's cock naked, just knowing your family is just right outside that door." Rocki says to Ramona as she gets her completely naked and plays around with her tits "Turns you on doesn't it." "Yeah." Ramona Admits. Rocki gently pushes Jackson on the floor and wraps her legs around his face, Ramona lays down still wanting to suck Jackson cock, and Rocki leans towards Ramona licking her pussy. They are all in a threeway 69 circle. Jackson licking Rocki's pussy, Rocki licking Ramona's pussy, and Ramona sucking on Jackson's Cock.</p><p>Ramona kneels down on the floor missionary style as Rocky shoves her face in her vagina. Ramona kiss-suck Rockies pussy flicking her tongue up and down against her pussy as Jackson is behind Ramona giving her his dick up in her pussy. Rocky and Jackson stairs that each other while Ramona is giving and taking it like a good little whore. Ramona raises one of her hands so she can feel Rocky's nice soft tits. Rocki looks at Ramona and asks her "That feels good?" "Yeah." Ramona answers. "You like fuller dick inside of you?" "Yeah." "Say you're a slut who likes to be pounded by big cocks." Rocki tells her "I'm a slut who likes to be pounded by big cocks." The two lock eyes with each other as Jackson takes his cock out of Ramona and starts licking her ass, getting ready to penetrate it. Ramona can feel Jackson's wet tongue rubbing her asshole, feeling the saliva of his tongue trying to get in there. Jackson rubs the head of his dick against Ramona asshole slowly pushing it in, stretching it out. Jackson pound Ramona's ass as she covers her mouth to smother the loud moaning she's producing so no one outside the room can hear her.. Rocky Smiles enjoying seeing Jackson fucking Ramona, seeing Ramona face as Jackson dick gives her pleasure while Rocki turned on by this rubs her own pussy. Ramona moans "Oh Yeah! Oooohhhh! Awww Fuuuck!" "Your face is so beautiful when you take it up the ass." Rocki tells Ramona.</p><p>This is a great position for the ladies to focus on each other. The guy can hang back and watch for a bit, then jump in whenever he wants. If you don't want to have intercourse, the guy can finger either of you. Rocki and Ramona get up and kiss each other staring at Jackson while doing so. To fall back on the bed with Ramona being on top of Rocki. Jackson crouches down to licks Rocki and Ramona's pussy and assholes. Rocki and Ramona are kissing each other as Rocki fill up on Ramona's ass spanking it. Jackson slops over there pussies and asshole making them super wet. Jackson then aggressively fingering them, hearing gushing sound as he jerks his fingers deep inside them. Jackson finishes up by licking Rocky's ass, penetrating it with his tongue before he sticks his dick in her ass. Jackson alternate between Rocki and Ramona. Rocki's ass, Rocki's pussy, Ramona pussy, and Ramona ass, switching each hole at random giving them the appropriate amount of attention. "You two like my love my cock." Jackson tells them "Yes we do." Ramona answers. "You girls like that I'm fucking both of you at the same time." Jackson continuous. "Yes, we love using our holes for your pleasure." Rocki moans to him. Rocki and Ramona feel each others breast as the moan out and kiss-sucking each other necks.</p><p>Ramona gets up and sits on Rocki's face as Jackson still screwing Rocki. "Aww, Your a fucking dirty cunt?" Ramona asks Rocki "Oohh, yes I am." she answers "Tell me how much you love Jackson's cock." Ramona tells her "I love it. Awww! I love it so much I just want him to fuck my pussy like the slut I am" Rocki says enjoying every moment. Ramona and Jackson kiss as Rocki gets screwed by Jackson and eats out Ramona at the same time moaning. "Mmmmm!" "Fuuuck!" *Panting* *Panting* "Oh God, Oh Go!" "Aaaaahhhhh!" Jackson takes his dick out of Rocki pussy so Ramona can suck on it a few times before he places back into her. Ramona leans down to suck on Jackson's huge meat rod and she can taste their fluids and their asshole off of Jackson's cock as she gags on it. Jackson puts his cock back into Rocki all lube up with Ramona's spit. Ramona leans back with her hands stretching ass as Rocki still slobbering in Ramona's pussy reaches out to grope Ramona's tits. Ramona holds Rocki's hands as she gropes her loving the way Rocki is groping her. Jackson banger Rocki harder and fast Ramona brings Jackson towards her breast wanting him to suck on her brown sensitive nipples loving how aggressively thrusting he's giving to Rocki. "Fuck us Jackson. We love being fucked by you. *panting* *panting*" Ramona tells Jackson looking deep in his eyes</p><p>Rocki and Ramona get off the bed and have Jackson sit on the bed. The two share sucking Jackson cock. Rocki pushes down Ramona's head making her gag on Jackson cock. They lick the side of his cock at the same time, Ramona sucks on his cock as Rocki sucks on his balls and licks his asshole. Rocki and Ramona then use their breasts to give Jackson a double boob-job pushing their breast against each other between Jackson cock. Rocki and Ramona look at Jackson as they both moan seductively to him. "Do you like this?" asks Rocki. "Getting a double boob job by the both of us?" Ramona adds to the question. Jackson shakes his head yes. The girls continue to double boob-jobbing him going faster and moaning louder until Jackson quickly gets up and jerks his dick in front of them getting ready to climax. Rocki and Ramona lean back holding and groping each other saying to him "Please cum on us." "Cum on our whore faces." "I want to taste your cum." "Me too." Jackson shoots his seed out sending it flying on Ramona and Rocki's faces. Ramona flinches a little not being used of being cummed on but Rocki soaks it in enjoying feeling Jackson seed hitting her face, landing in her mouth, and on her tongue running down her breast.</p><p>Jackson lays on his bed as he watches Ramona and Rocki kiss each other, covers in Jackson cum. "Looks like you have two dirty sluts willing to please your God of a cock." Rocki tells Jackson. Someone knocks on their door. Jackson, Rocki, and Ramona's heart stop in fear when they heard it still being completely naked and the girls covered in cum. Dj asks while entering in "You guys been up here for awhi- What The!" Dj is surprised, having trouble finding the words to what she is witnessing. Embarrass Rocki grabs her close and walks out telling Jackson and Ramona she'll see them later. Dj still comprehending what she saw doesn't stop her as she leaves. Rocki exiting the back of house embarrass forgets that they're people are downstairs just chilling around. Rocki pauses for a moment, taking in that now everyone in the fuller house has seen her naked with cum all over her. she continuous to leave not making eye contact with anyone, and puts her clothes on, outside in their yard. Dj stares at Jackson and Ramona with anger knowing full well what they did. as Ramona and Jackson sit there being naked and Ramona with cum all over her, Ramona turns to Jackson and says to him "Fun huh?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>